


Vice

by RottenBoneThief



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: There's a man at the bar who you've always watched closely. He's missing some baggage though and it's a noticeable improvement. Isn't there a Paramore song about this? Sort of Vincent/Reader if you squint.





	Vice

He's quiet, leaning against the back wall, smoking. Usually he looks like he's gunna kick the jukebox and pop the collar on his leather jacket, like he's gunna roll the cigarette in his lips and bare his teeth in a grin that makes the girls panties drop. 

That's what he does, usually, here at the bar. He drinks, he wise cracks with his buddies, and nine outta ten times, he walks outta here with his arm around someone's hip. 

You can see something off in his eyes, though. Today, something's different. 

He's lighter in the way he holds himself, but distant and a little broken in his eyes. You've never approached him, never spoken to him aside from a "Hey, Hello, How are ya" when you've bumped into each other around a pool table. 

Suddenly though, he seems approachable. 

Something's different. He doesn't grin, he smiles. His eyes don't narrow, they brighten up. He sighs softly and laughs low and under his breath and it's making your heart pound in your chest. To you, it feels like he'd been keeping up a front for someone, keeping up a mask, but now? It seems like he's more laid back. There's no ego he's boasting around, no one he's showing off for. 

He's just being himself. 

Have you ever seen him like this? Hell, has anyone ever seen him like this?

You walk right up to him without hesitation. Since when are you this bold? Honestly, you're not, but that aura that usually pushes you back from him isn't there anymore. Something's different. Something's changed. 

Vincent looks up at you with a little tilt of his head, like seeing you in front of him pulled him out of some daze. He quirks a brow, leaning off the wall. 

"Hm? What can I do for ya, Pretty Bird?" 

Pretty Bird. It stops your heart and you choke on your words for a moment. What the Hell do you think you're doing talking to this guy? That thought doesn't stop you though. It's too late, you're in front of him now, bold as ever, and the words just fall out. 

"Are you okay?" You curse under your breath. That wasn't what you'd wanted to ask, but it's what came out. He stiffens up for just a second, a soft little laugh leaving him. He puts his cigarette out on his boot and shakes his head some. 

"It's that obvious, eh?" He runs a hand through his hair, the last of his cigarettes' smoke filtering out past his parted lips. You lean against the wall with him, shrugging your shoulders some, giving him a sheepish little smile. 

"I kicked a bad habit. I ain't okay about it now but I will be." He gives you a more genuine smile and you give one back. There's a lot of questions in the back of your mind but you don't ask any of them. The cigarette he just put out says the bad habit isn't smoking, and the beer in his hand means it's not drinking, so what is it? Why's this hard ass suddenly light as a feather like the weight of the World's off his shoulder? 

"Well, you look good-- Okay, so you always look good but like-- I mean you look good in the way that something about you is just... Uh-- Better?" What do you even know about this guy? In the back of your head, it feels like you've seen him so much you should know everything about him. You've seen him day in and day out and something about him just feels more kind and relaxed.

Maybe it's not your place to speak, but you've already started talking and there's no stopping now. 

"Even if it's hard now, you'll look back on this someday and know you made a good choice." You're usually not this much of an optimist, but maybe this is what he needs to hear. Maybe this guy just needs someone who's on his side, someone who's rooting for him, even if it is just you.

Just some stranger in a bar who's been side eyeing him for months now. 

Vincent laughs a little and that sparkle in his eyes makes your heart light up. 

"Ya know what? I think you're right." He waves his hand, putting an arm around your shoulder, a little bit of cockiness back in his grin. 

"How about you let me buy you a beer and we just forget about this nonsense?" There's a part of you that's worried he's swallowing his feelings and putting on a brave face, but maybe that's just what he needs right now. You lean into him with a small smile, letting him lead you to the bar, nodding your head.

"Yeah, okay."


End file.
